Trick or Treat
by torib0o
Summary: Halloween Theme ShikaNeji fic. Can be read as a companion piece to 'By Your Side'. YAOI, CROSSDRESS/TRANS, WAFF. Other warnings inside. Please read A/N.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sooooo, I was talking to this awesome author by the name of TenshiXXX, whose works are awesome, and she's been giving me terribly wonderful ideas….So, I've decided to write them for you guys!

PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING

This story can, and probably should, be read as a companion piece to 'By Your Side'. If you haven't read that, it's no big deal but it'll give you a set-up and unnecessary information about how long they've been together and the reason why no one gives a flying flip about Neji's choice in clothing as you will read. Also, this fic will not be as sad or angsty as the rest, I hope this a feel good kinda story.

WARNINGS: YAOI, CROSSDRESSING/TRANS, SEX BETWEEN MEN, MENTIONS OF SEX BETWEEN MEN, MAJOR OOC

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

--

"Wake up, Shikamaru."

When the boy groaned and turned over, a deep sigh could be heard in the room before blinds were torn open and a blinding ray of sunlight flowed through the room. In his bed, Shikamaru simply pulled a pillow over his eyes before it was roughly removed and tossed to the other side of the room.

Feeling frustration building within him, Shikamaru warily blinked his eyes as he looked up and when he found the source of his annoyance, he turned back over and buried his head within the mountain of pillows on his bed.

"Shikamaru," Shikaku groaned as he watched his son do nothing beyond pull his covers more securely around his body. "Fine, don't blame me when the little woman gets here and bites your head off."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Shikaku felt a grin coming on as he watched his lazy son push himself on unsteady arms and turn his head in his direction. _'If looks could kill.'_

Shikamaru glared at his father as he pushed his body up. _'Why does he insist on calling him that? Obviously, because he knows it aggravates me.'_ As he sat on his haunches, the young Nara quickly glanced around his room until his eyes landed on the calendar. _'Shit, I thought tomorrow was the day.'_ He groaned at the thought.

"He's gonna be angry as hell when he gets here,"

Shikamaru looked questioningly to his father and the man chuckled at his son's bemused countenance.

"He must've called here at least eight times, Shikamaru, and he said he'd called your cell too then he started ranting." Shikamaru sighed as he ran his fingers through his loose locks.

"Shit," he muttered under his breath, "He's never gonna stop talking about it this time."

Shikaku grunted disapprovingly at the younger Nara's choice in vocabulary but agreed nonetheless. "He has a point, you know? I don't know why you keep your phone switched to the maximum volume if it doesn't wake you."

"I agree completely."

Both Naras turned towards the door at the sound of irritated tone. Shikamaru stay sitting on the bed but his father, after being to his mother for twenty some odd years, knew the look the young man at the door was giving his son and rose immediately, muttering a greeting to the boy as he scurried out of the room.

"Shikamaru" Neji said between clenched teeth, his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides. "Where in the hell have you been? We were supposed to go costume shopping two and half hours ago, do you have any idea how many times I called you?! I was worried sick! I swear to whomever, _whatever_ can hear me, if you ever pull another fucking stunt like this-!"

'_He sure looks nice today,'_ Shikamaru thought to himself as he ignored his lover's rant. _'I have to say he looks a lot prettier with just his lips done.' _He let his eyes trail up his lover's body and smiled at eggshell white, hooded tunic the boy was wearing; the top reveling the beginnings of Neji's pale chest and his collarbones. As he eyes went farther down, he felt them widen at the ultra-tight, black footless leggings the Hyuuga was wearing and lost all rational thought.

The outfit was absolutely sinful on Neji's body and it hugged him in all right places, showing off his beautiful figure. The wrists and bottom of the shirt flared slightly, fitting over his slender hands. As Shikamaru let his eyes trail upward, he knew he gasped audibly when he found luminescent eyes narrowed at him and delicate hands gripping hips tightly.

He knew those pouty, red painted lips were talking to him and he knew the words were angry judging by the way those dark, underlined white eyes were glaring at him but he could _not_ make himself listen. He loved when Neji wore dark make-up to contrast his milky complexion. The deep red lip covering the older wore always had him wondering. How did it stay on like that? It never smudged…no matter what they did. And the eye liner. Neji would never do top and bottom, always just the bottom of his eyes and a bit of mascara on the top. _'God,'_ Shikamaru thought to himself as Neji stalked toward him. He looked up at his little lover and swore loudly when one of those perfectly manicured hands flew across his cheek.

"What the _fuck_?! Did you just slap me?" Shikamaru asked as he held his throbbing cheek in his hand.

"What do you think, genius?" he replied sardonically while inspecting his nails.

Shikamaru glared at the Hyuuga standing before him and he felt a grin coming as he watched Neji pointedly ignore him.

Neji gasped as arms wrapped around his slender waist and he was pulled down onto Shikamaru's hard, muscled body. In the next instant, he was on his back, looking up into familiar brown eyes. He tried to hold onto his anger of Shikamaru forgetting to pick him up nearly three hours ago, of Shikamaru ignoring him as he tried to express his utter worry for the younger man, of Shikamaru always trying to distract him shows of affection and love and kisses…like the one he just planted on Hyuuga's lips. _'I guess I can always lecture him later.'_ Neji thought to himself as Shikamaru laid another soft kiss to his lips.

--

Neji ran his fingers through his hair, trying to get the tangles out as Shikamaru drove down the thruway. It had been exactly as he wanted it and a quick make-out session later, it was absolutely gone. He was tempted to ask Shikamaru to take him home so he could fix his hair but he knew it would just aggravate the Nara and if he wanted Shikamaru to do what he wanted the younger to do, he couldn't aggravate him.

Looking over at his boyfriend, Neji watched the other drive, a bored expression fixed upon his face. He watched as a small, pink appendage slipped from between thin lips and licked them slowly. He didn't realize he was staring or notice that a small smile came to rest on his lips.

"Hey, Nej," Shikamaru called, breaking him out of his reverie.

"Yes?"

"Reach in the glove box and light me a cig."

Neji gave him a long, hard look before turning his head and looking out the window.

"Neji."

Silence.

"Come on,"

Silence.

"….We can always go back home."

--

Shikamaru took one last pull off the cigarette betwixt his fingers before he dropped it to the asphalt below and stomped it out. Glancing over his shoulder, he smirked when Neji shook his head.

"It wasn't so bad," he said, "at least I kept the windows open this time." He chuckled lowly as Neji walked around the car and stood in front of him, hands on his slender hips. When the older tapped his foot in irritation, he looked down and raised an eyebrow at the black, open-toe pumps his boyfriend was wearing. "Aren't your feet cold?" he asked.

Neji scoffed as he flung his hair over his shoulder. "The price of beauty is often unusual, Shikamaru, and let's face it, I always look beautiful," he flashed Shikamaru a grin before turning and glancing over his shoulder. "Right, sweetheart?"

Shikamaru couldn't argue. His boyfriend always looked amazing but still, "It's mid-October, I'd think you'd be a bit more sensible with what you wear."

Neji looked up when he felt an arm wrap around his waist and shrugged his shoulders as they crossed the parking lot. "I don't think that it's imprudent to wear something I'm comfortable in," Neji said thoughtfully as he slipped his hand into Shikamaru's back pocket.

"It isn't imprudent because of your level of comfort, it's imprudent because the weather is changing and you're gonna freeze your ass off." When Neji sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes, Shikamaru couldn't help but roll his as well, "Besides, I don't want you getting sick just because you don't dress properly."

Neji smiled at his lover's caring nature. He looked up at the Nara and wasn't the least bit surprised when he found those familiar brown eyes focused on him. "You know I'm not going to concede and let you decide what I wear," he paused as he leaned up to kiss Shikamaru's cheek. "but, I will choose my clothes a bit more carefully, how's that?"

He felt the Hyuuga still as he caught the smaller's chin between his forefinger and thumb. "If it makes you feel better to do that, then by all means, do it." As he bent closer, Shikamaru could feel Neji's breath against his lips. He smiled when he felt Neji relax as soon as he pressed his lips to the Hyuuga's.

The kiss was nothing more than lips pressed together but Shikamaru loved it. He trailed his hands down Neji's back as he let his tongue trace over the Hyuuga's plump bottom lip before pulling it between his own. He sucked and licked at the delicious flesh until Neji whimpered softly, wanting more than chaste kisses, pulling away.

He leaned back and kissed Neji's lips once more before taking the Hyuuga's hand in his own and finishing their trek across the parking lot. As they walked down the pathway, he heard Neji ask where all the shoppers were and he could only shrug.

"I dunno. There should be more people out here on a Saturday afternoon. Mayb-"

"AHHHHHHH-HAHAHA!"

Shikamaru jumped at the sudden scream, nearly pushing Neji, who grabbed onto his body in fear, to the ground. He turned and put his arm around the Hyuuga's waist, asking if he was all right while Neji, whose hand was now over his own heart as he swallowed breath after breath of air, nodded slowly.

The Hyuuga was about to speak when a scream that was just as sudden and frightening as the first ripped through the area. He didn't realize, until he was there, that he'd flung his body into Shikamaru's at the sound and growled lowly as he extracted himself from the larger man's body. _'What am I, a frickin' damsel in distress?'_

Shikamaru kept an arm wrapped around his boyfriend's waist as the other pulled away from him. "Alright?" he asked as he saw the scowl appear on the boy's face and, as expected, Neji nodded tersely before running his fingers through his hair.

"I wonder what that was," Neji said aloud but he didn't have to wonder for too long. Another scream ripped through the area and this time the source came along with the sound.

--

One Inuzuka Kiba was running through the immense parking lot of the Konoha Shopping Center at a ridiculous speed while pushing one Uzamaki Naruto in shopping cart. Naruto screamed once more, Kiba echoing the sound and Neji was about to ask what they were doing when Kiba suddenly jumped onto the back of the cart, the two of them moving more quickly with the force of the extra weight. The cart spun wildly before it nearly tipped over, abruptly stopping.

Behind the two exuberant boys, Sasuke and Shino came into view, walking a slow and dignified pace as they watched the other two making a spectacle of themselves. Sasuke's face tightened visibly as he watched Kiba jump out of the basket and turn back to Naruto, placing his hands on the blonde's hips as Naruto grabbed his shoulders, helping the boy out of the cart.

As he glanced to his left, Sasuke could barely control the scowl threatening to appear at Shino's apparent denseness as the other two boys looked back and smiled at them before climbing in the cart once more. It was obvious Naruto was smiling at him but why would Kiba do the same? It was more than obvious that the boy wanted Shino but the Aburame did nothing to show that he was the least bit aware of the fact. As looked back to where Naruto and Kiba were, Sasuke found his eyes locked with another.

--

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the Uchiha as the cart sped off once again, this time in his and Neji's direction. The other held his gaze for a moment until another scream, one of shock, broke through the area and they all turned to see Kiba tumbling over the back of the cart into the bush where Naruto already lay.

The cart had hit the curb of one of the sidewalks abruptly and no one noticed until two of their companions had been sent flying.

Before anyone blinked an eye, Sasuke had already run past Neji and Shikamaru to reach his blonde, the other three boys trailing him. He jumped over the shrub with ease and was almost angry when he found Kiba on top of Naruto but he was brought out of his daze when Naruto groaned quietly as he opened his eyes.

Naruto blinked up at Sasuke, groaning as the boy's hand gently touched his head. "Wha- happen?"

A scoff. "You went flying when Kiba hit a curb."

Sasuke glared at the source of the response to his boyfriend's question; how _dare_ someone speak to his danger prone idiot like that, well, other than himself. "You can really move in those heels, eh Hyuuga?"

Scowl. "I wasn't speaking to you, Uchiha."

Sasuke stood and stalked toward Neji, towering over the boy. "I know, _I_ was speaking to _you_."

Neji took a step towards Sasuke only stopping when Naruto stood somewhat uneasily with Kiba's help. He turned in the brunet's grasp to thank him, only to begin fussing over the large bruise that was beginning to show on his friend's arm. Neji smirked when he noticed the angry flush spreading over Sasuke's face. "You should probably take care of that," he said, knowing Sasuke would be the only one who knew what he meant within hearing range.

Naruto turned back around in Kiba's arms and beamed at the Hyuuga. "Neji! Hey!" he turned his head and waved animatedly at Shikamaru before turning back to Neji to say something, stopping short with an expression of surprise on his face. "Wow, you look really pretty today, what's going on?" when Neji blushed while raising an eyebrow, he quickly amended his statement. "I mean you always look good but today it's like, wow! I mean not that you don't normally look amazing but your clothes and then the…make-up…and! UGH! I'm sorry!" he said as he flailed his arms.

Neji smiled which negated the way he shook his head. "Thank you for the compliment, Naruto."

Naruto grinned broadly at the Hyuuga while rubbing the back of his head. "Eh, no prob." The blonde untangled himself from Kiba and looked at Sasuke, wondering why the Uchiha wasn't next to him, knowing that the boy wouldn't go too far from him if he didn't need too. "Hey, bastard, why are you all the way over there when I'm injured here."

Sasuke sucked his teeth as the blonde placed his hands on his hips and tapped his foot expectantly. "Idiot, if you can complain, you're fine."

Naruto pouted sadly and in the next instant Sasuke was by his side with his arm around his lover's waist.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes as he watched his friends. _'Dysfunctional doesn't even begin to describe them.'_ He thought to himself as he watched Naruto hug the Uchiha before he started swinging on the boy's neck. He walked over to Neji and put an arm around the smaller's waist before leading him back in the direction they were originally headed in.

"Hey! Where are you guys going?!" Kiba shouted from behind them.

Shikamaru and Neji turned to find Kiba and Naruto walking up to them. "Costume store."

"Oh!" Naruto said excitedly. "We were headed there too!"

"Then what are you doing over here? The store's around the back corner." Neji questioned the two as he leaned closer to Shikamaru enjoying the warmth his boyfriend was giving off.

"We…found that shopping cart."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the sheepish appearance of his friends as they explained how absolutely amazing riding around in a shopping cart is. Not that Shikamaru didn't know, he'd done it plenty of times with Chouji and Ino, against his better judgment, mind you, but he'd still done. He looked down as he felt Neji shiver slightly at his side. "Come on, if you're coming with us; we're cold and I wanna get this over with." He said as he began walking a bit more quickly.

"Hey," Kiba said as he jogged up to Shikamaru, "what's the rush?"

"I just told you, I'm cold."

Kiba ignored his friend's sharp reply and looked back to where Sasuke and Shino were walking slowly behind them before releasing a quiet sigh. His actions didn't go unnoticed by any of his company and he completely missed the pitiful looks Naruto and Neji gave him and Shikamaru's questioning glance.

--

When they reached the small costume shop, the group paused to take a look around. There were costumes, obviously, and maybe it was the size of the shop that made it seem this way, but there were so many of them. It was absolutely ridiculous for all of the costumes to fit into the tiny shop and for all of them to be arranged so nicely and neatly seemed to be impossible but they were; no costume was overshadowing any other.

"Wow," Naruto said as he walked farther in. "There's no way any of us is leaving without something to wear."

The shop was completely empty, which Neji thought was a bit odd but then he remembered how the entire shopping seemed bare. He looked around the shop, at the hundreds of different costumes, and he knew he didn't know what to be, there was simply too much to choose from.

There were the basics of course; witches, angels, devils, princesses, nurses, maids but then there were costumes he'd never even considered. There were fairy-nymph costumes in every color which, upon further inspection, turned out to be the different elements they represented; blue for water, red for fire, etc. Costumes of banshees, gothic barbies, little red riding hoods, unknown super heroines, and vintage costumes from decades prior.

"HEY NEJI! WANNA BE A FAIRY PRINCESS?!"

Neji turned to where Naruto was holding up a light blue princess costume with fairy wings on the back. He would have considered it if his blonde companion hadn't stepped out wearing an identical outfit in orange that barely covered his privacy.

"Hell no," Shikamaru said as he watched Sasuke pull the blonde back into a dressing room while scolding Naruto for running around more than half naked.

"I might've wanted to wear that."

Shikamaru smirked as the faux pout on his lover's lips before he leaned down and pecked them. "I don't care; you're not running around in that."

"Deciding on my wardrobe, Shika?"

"Absolutely."

--

"Ok, how about this one?"

A collective sigh was released as Naruto threw open the curtain to the dressing room. Naruto had been trying on costume after costume for the last thirty-five minutes trying to find one that he and Sasuke could come to an agreement on. Everything the blonde was obscenely revealing or horribly arousing and Sasuke adamantly refused to allow his boyfriend to wear anything that might give anyone any inkling of how amazingly attractive Naruto really was.

This costume however, took the cake.

Naruto stood before the group in a white leotard with an orange skirt with a trimming of white around the bottom; there was a cutesy blue bow on the leotard over his chest with an orange heart-pendent as it's clasp. On his head was a gold arching headband with another orange jewel in it, and on his arms were long white gloves with orange trimming at the top.

"There're orange heels that go with it!"

One could've knocked his entire group of friends over with a feather. Sasuke's jaw actually dropped along with Kiba's whose eyes had widened comically. Shikamaru was obviously surprised if the way his eye's bugged out was any indication. Shino eyebrow arched so high it was visibly beneath his hoody, and Neji whispered a quiet 'Oh my gods' as his hands flew to his heart.

"Don't you guys like it?" Naruto asked after being stared at for nearly two minutes. Sasuke, the first to snap out of his daze, stood abruptly and pulled Naruto into the dressing room once more. "Hey, what're you doin', ya bastard!? I didn't even get to hear what the other- Sasuke, SASUKE! What're you doing?! Oh….oh my….ahnn….Sasu…mmmphf."

Shikamaru stood up and walked away as the lecherous sounds began to flow from behind the curtain separating the dressing room from the rest of the store. He wasn't surprised when he felt an arm grab his and a body clinging to him.

"I can't believe Sasuke just took him in there and started…_molesting_ him!" Neji exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I don't think Naruto minds too much."

"Oh, shut up."

"I don't think you'd mind too much either." He muttered.

"SHIKAMARU!"

--

"Hey, where'd the other guys go?" Naruto whined as he leaned against the wall outside of the costume shop he'd been in moments ago.

Neji merely shook his head in good natured disapproval at his companion. _'They must not have mirrors in those dressing rooms.'_ He thought to himself as he took in the blonde's disheveled appearance. His usually spiky hair was flat, sticking to his head. The dark blue t-shirt, which the Hyuuga noticed had a small fan on the collar, was completely wrinkled and halfway stuffed into bright orange, skinny jeans. Now even as they were outside, the blonde refused to wear his jacket, complaining that it was too warm outside even though it was quite crisp in the October afternoon.

"They're still inside paying for their costumes." Kiba replied.

"Oh," Naruto said thoughtfully. "I didn't know Shino and Shika were buying costumes. Hey Nej, what's the hubby gonna be?"

The Hyuuga rolled his eyes. "I don't know bu-"

"You dunno?! I thought you were picking it out!" the blonde exclaimed, overexcited as usual.

"No, I asked him if he would wear a costume and, after awhile, he agreed but he wouldn't let me pick it."

"Gotcha. Hey, dog breath, what's Shino gonna be? Dog breath! HEY!"

"Huh?"

Naruto sighed sadly as Kiba turned to face him. He truly felt bad for his best friend. "Why don't you just tell him?"

"Tell who what?"

Neji rolled his eyes at the confused Inuzuka. The boy _had_ to know what Naruto was talking about, hell, even Neji knew what the blonde was talking about. "Tell Shino you want to date him. "

"I don't want to date him!"

"You obviously do."

Kiba groaned aloud as he shook his head. "I don't wanna talk about, okay? Just leave it alone."

Naruto and Neji shared a look of sympathy for their friend as he quickly walked away. The two followed him silently, neither saying a word until Naruto began complaining about how heavy his bag was.

"I don't get why you stuffed your other bag into mine, Neji."

The brunet flipped his hair over his shoulder as he looked at the blonde. "Because I didn't want to carry more than one bag."

"So why do I have too?"

Neji sighed as he snatched the bag from Naruto, dug inside, and retrieved his own. "Happy now?"

"Hey, where are you goin'?" Naruto asked as he followed the older boy. When they reached a car that he recognized as Shikamaru's, the blonde leaned against the side of it as Neji popped the trunk. "Hey, know what I just noticed?"

"What?"

"Even in heels, you're just barely the same height as me."

--

"How many costumes did you buy?!"

"Be quiet, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru watched as his boyfriend pulled yet another costume out of the bag. After the third, he'd been watching the older pull them out. _'There's number five.'_ He knew he bought Neji two costumes but he had no clue where he'd been when his lover was purchasing all of this outfits.

The Nara glanced around the room and sighed at the different costumes. For his lover, Shikamaru purchased a black witch's costume that left nothing to the imagination with the skintight material and the short length of it which stopped high on Neji's thighs. The bottom of the outfit and the ends of the sleeves were cut unevenly giving it a unique but typical appearance. The second outfit was a purple sailor Saturn outfit which differed greatly from the sailor Venus costume Naruto donned earlier in the day with its petal-shaped sleeves, star brooch and choker jewel, more elaborate gloves, and knee-high, lace-up stiletto boots. The third outfit was a typical roman maiden costume that, in Shikamaru's humble opinion, was nothing special but Neji thought it had a sense of class. The costume was completely white and gold. It was a form fitting, cloth dress that flowed at bottom and had a tiny white, sheer cape around the shoulders. The next appeared to be a black leotard with a barely there skirt but on the back, right above the skirt, was a cat's tail. That outfit was the most plain and least likely to be used, Shikamaru decided. The fifth outfit Shikamaru rolled his eyes at. _'A French maid? He definitely won't be wearing that one out. Especially if I have any say in it.'_ The final outfit was something the Nara barely hid a smirk at. It was the fairy princess outfit Naruto had shown them in the store. _'He went ahead and bought it anyway'_ Not that the Nara could complain much, it would look absolutely amazing on his little lover.

"Why would you buy six outfits, Neji?"

"I couldn't decide which one I wanted!" he huffed while he hung the clothing up. "Besides, I'm only using one for Halloween," he turned back to Shikamaru, "what I do with the other five remains to be seen."

--

TBC

A/N: Ok, this is the end of the first chapter. Originally, there was going to be one chapter, then two, now three.

Three works nicely for the way I want to make it.

This chapter was supposed to a lot dirtier but I guess that'll have to wait. XD m

The design of the sleeves on Neji's witch costume would look something like this '\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/'...if that helps any...kinda like zigzags...ugh I suck at explaining things so hopefully that helps.

If anyone cares too, there will be a poll on my page for the costume you want Neji to wear, so check it.

Review please.

-torib0o (11/29)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Happy Holidays, readers. This chapter will be a gift. Basically, PWP enjoyment will be your gift; hopefully you all enjoy it.

PLEASE NOTE! PWP!

WARNINGS: ANAL SEX, FOUL LANGUGAGE, RIM, ORAL SEX

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

--

Shikamaru just put his cigarette out when the door before him opened. A small girl with large, white eyes looked up at him questioningly and wrinkled her nose when she smelled the unpleasant odor of once burning tobacco. She tossed her dark hair over her shoulder and held the small kitten in arms tighter to her chest as her questioning look turned to one of disapproval.

"Father doesn't approve of your smoking, you know?" It wasn't a question.

"Hmm, I'm sure he also doesn't approve of me dating Neji."

Hanabi scoffed as she turned around and walked back into her house, leaving the door open behind her, an obvious invitation for the Nara enter. "Please, I highly doubt that father cares about you dating Neji."

He raised a slender eyebrow at the girl as she entered the kitchen. "Excuse me?"

Her voice carried back into the main hallway where Shikamaru stood, ready to ascend the stairs. "You're not causing him any harm and father is pretty sure you're too lazy to do anything dangerous to yourself or Neji."

'_I'll be damned if she isn't blunt…'_ he thought to himself somewhat irritated.

"But.." she poked her head out of the doorway and smiled at him somewhat gently. "Father can also see how much you care about him."

Shikamaru looked at her boredly but inside, he felt warmth swelling within chest. He'd always assumed Hiashi disliked him and disapproved of his relationship with Neji but maybe that wasn't that case, maybe Hiashi saw how happy he and Neji were together and was truly happy that his nephew finally had something, someone, that made him really, truly smile.

The Nara looked at Hanabi and nodded before he turned back to the stairs. Neji called him earlier that day and told the Nara he a special gift for him. Shikamaru, not one to rush himself in most cases, got himself to his Hyuuga's home at the time the older boy designated because the threatening tone of Neji's voice had been too obvious for him to deny.

As he climbed the stairs, he couldn't help but wonder what the surprise was, Neji hadn't said. _'It's far too early for me to be up like this.'_ He thought to himself with stifled yawn. The Hyuuga hadn't told Shikamaru anything, in fact, the only Neji did tell him was to be at his home at 11:30 that morning and to go to the tea room on the second floor.

He made his way down the hall, noticing along the way that Neji's uncle left his bedroom door, something man only did when he went away on business. _'Now that I think about it, I think Neji did mention something about his uncle going someplace.'_ He rolled his eyes at the thought. _'His _surprise_ better not be anything troublesome.'_ Reaching the door at the end of the hall, he opened the door and was greeted with a site that made his jaw drop.

Neji was standing with his back to the Nara his black and white maid's costume, bent slightly at the waist. Hearing the door open, the young Hyuuga turned around smiled at his boyfriend, tugging his skirt over his privacy. He curtsied lightly and held his hand out toward the small table on the other side of the room.

"Please sit, monsieur; I will be ready to serve you momentarily."

Shikamaru felt his mouth go dry as he watched Neji bend over the cart once again. The skirt was barely long enough to be called a skirt with the way it showed the entire expanse of his lover's ass and Gods did Shikamaru love that ass. He loved the supple curves of Neji's behind and now as he watched his little lover maneuver things, he noticed that Neji was wearing little to no underwear.

--

The Hyuuga looked over his shoulder and smirked when he saw where Shikamaru's eyes were connected too. He'd been planning this day for weeks since he found out his uncle was leaving town until Halloween, which was in a couple of days, and bought his little maid costume especially for this moment. He knew Shikamaru loved when they did role-playing and played little games and as many things as they'd done and tried, they'd never once done the typical maid, master scenario.

"Monsieur Nara, s'il vous plait, I will be finished quickly, sit please." Neji smirked as he watched the Nara's hand raise and squeeze the obvious bulge forming in his jeans. Shikamaru, the Hyuuga knew, loved when he, Neji, spoke in French. For some reason, it was a _huge_ turn on and so help Shikamaru if Neji asked for anything in French because the Nara would somehow get it for his Hyuuga.

Shikamaru sat in the chair Neji pointed to and watched as his little lover hurried around the room, gathering various items to place on the cart as his skirt bounced to-and-fro._ 'He's really going all-out today_.'he thought to himself as he smelled the scent of his favorite rose tea wafting through the air.

Deeming his little cart ready, Neji nodded firmly yet inconspicuously to himself and began to push the cart toward his lover.

Shikamaru smiled softly, encouraging his boyfriend to continue. For reasons the young Nara had yet to discover, Neji was a horribly nervous person, especially when it was just the two of them and it was beyond rare for the Hyuuga to initiate anything sexual. Sure, a little teasing here and there wasn't anything but for him to dress up and try to seduce the younger man without having been prodded into doing so was a big step for Neji and Shikamaru was immensely proud of him.

Neji smiled a small smile at the Nara as he placed a teacup in front of him on a saucer before turning around once more. He placed a small plate of tea cookies on the table and when he turned to face the Nara once more, he gently placed two small rose petals in his cup before picking up a small Victorian teapot.

Nodding lightly at his 'maid', Shikamaru watched Neji's carefully measured moves with interest. The young Hyuuga leaned over his lap, pouring the rose milk tea into the cup before standing straight and moving back to the little cart before returning with a bowl of sugar at which the Nara nodded once again.

Neji sprinkled in a bit of sugar so he would not overpower the scent of the rose and gasped when he turned to return the bowl to its rightful place.

Shikamaru sat up as abruptly as he watched Neji fall to the floor and, after Neji sat up on his knees and sighed at the mess of sugar on the floor, bit back a smile at the embarrassed flush covering his boyfriend's face. "You alright, baby?"

Neji looked back at Shikamaru and felt tears prick his eyes as he picked himself up. "Je suis désolé, mon amour. J'ai voulu faire quelque chose spéciale" He turned his face away from his boyfriend as his shoulders began to shake.

"Hey," Shikamaru called soothingly as he stood and closed the distance between himself and his little lover. "It was special and look at how beautiful you look." He smiled as Neji blushed and hid his face in his chest. "Now c'mon, stop crying, your mascara's gonna run."

He pulled his Hyuuga to a plushy love seat and sat down before bringing the smaller to sit in his lip. He maneuvered Neji so that the Hyuuga's legs went over one of his own and brushed a wayward piece of hair behind the older boy's ear before wiping a few stray tears away.

"You really did surprise me today, babe." He said quietly while resting his head on Neji's shoulder.

"Really?"

"Mmm-hmm and you really do look beautiful." Shikamaru picked his head up and gently turned Neji to face him by his chin. "and don't act like you don't know it."

Neji smiled a somewhat teary smile and nodded slowly. "I knew you liked it the minute I looked at you."

The Nara arched a slender brow. "How?"

Neji wiggled his hips a bit and looked back at Shikamaru, eyes wide. "You're still…?"

The Nara's face held a slightly pained expression as he held the smaller man's hips still. "Yeah, don't do that, please. There's already one mess that needs cleaning up."

The Hyuuga blushed at his boyfriend's words and heady tone. The whole reason he'd put the day together was so that he and Shikamaru could get a little release. Because of their busy schedules, they'd hardly spent a moment together that wasn't used for studying and Neji needs were making themselves known and, as lazy as his lover was, he was sure Shikamaru was probably in the same predicament.

Forgetting his earlier embarrassment, Neji smirked inwardly as he moved in Shikamaru's lap so that he sat directly on top of the prominent bulge in the younger's pants, accompanying the movement with a small moan. "We wouldn't want that, would we, Shika?"

Shikamaru felt his grip loosen on the Hyuuga's waist and groaned when he felt Neji push back on his arousal. "What are you doing?" he groaned and gasped when he felt a small, delicate hand stroking his clothed erection. He slipped further down the couch and felt Neji move to sit on his lower stomach as the hand that was caressing him grew bolder and pulled down his zipper and unbuttoned his boxers, releasing his hard cock before continuing its ministration.

"Mmm, Shikamaru," he moaned quietly as he watched other's precome collect at the tip of his penis. "You're already so hard." He gave a quick stroke, watching as more come appeared. "Is it all from me?"

Shikamaru chocked on a gasp as he felt Neji touch him sans his pants and groaned when the other started talking. He loved when Neji talked dirty, it was a rare occurrence if Neji were to speak to him in such a way but when he did, the older boy could have coming like a fountain.

He released a breath of relief when he felt wet warmth surrounding his arousal and opened his eyes, unaware that he'd closed them, and groaned at the sight before him. Neji was his knees, his mouth on Shikamaru's erection and Neji's ass was splayed beautifully before Shikamaru, that adorable, little asshole winking at him and it snapped his control to pieces.

He pulled Neji off of his cock and pulled his pants up haphazardly before throwing the Hyuuga over his shoulder and making his way to Neji's bedroom, closing and locking the door behind him before throwing the Hyuuga down on his bed.

Pulling off his hoody, Shikamaru looked down at his boyfriend and said in a voice that could only be described as a growl, "Plant both feet on the bed and pull up your skirt."

Neji had never seen his lover look at him with such frightening ferocity and even though it was a bit frightening, he couldn't help but feel exhilarated as he did what he was told.

Shikamaru pulled down the tiny, black g-string Neji wore before pulling the older boy's legs over his shoulders and he began to kiss and lick at the Hyuuga's inner thighs, leaving a trail of hickys in his wake.

Neji groaned as he felt Shikamaru's tongue bypass his throbbing arousal but gasped as he felt the Nara tonguing each of his testicles before continuing his descent. His back arched he felt Shikamaru sucking on the spot between his balls and asshole and he was more than positive that his lover popped a blood vessel before he stopped showering the little area with attention.

Shikamaru smirked deviously when he heard Neji sigh out a breath of relief as he paused in his actions momentarily, he was nowhere near finished ravishing his little lover's body and he knew Neji would be mad at him later for doing something new without letting him know but he had a feeling that the older boy would love what he was about to do.

He gently pulled his Hyuuga's cheeks apart and nearly groaned aloud at the sight of Neji's tiny, pink rosebud winking at him. Slowly, he trailed his finger over the crinkled flesh and he heard Neji gasp quietly at the action but then he lowered his head, extended his tongue and…

"OH MY GOD!"

Shikamaru nearly pulled his head back to stare at the Hyuuga after all, he'd never heard Neji screech before. He flicked his tongue over the sensitive flesh, reveling in the groans his lover released as he simply moved his tongue over Neji's entrance.

'_Thank the Gods.'_ Neji thought to himself when he felt his lover's tongue recoil. He'd never felt anything like that before and as angry as he was that Shikamaru simply acted on a whim…again, he couldn't be too upset. He panted deeply before releasing a sharp cry as he felt his Nara thrust his tongue into his ass.

Shikamaru smirked against Neji's ass as he tongue fucked the older boy. Neji's body was sensitive and there were areas on the older' boys body that he couldn't touch because it would be so pleasurable that the young Hyuuga couldn't take it but this, this was amazing. He'd heard Neji moan and groan but never had he heard his lover scream and cry for him to keep doing what he was doing. When Neji started to tense around his tongue, the Nara pulled back and looked up at his flushed lover.

"Alright?" he asked and when Neji didn't answer him, Shikamaru sat up on his knees and looked down at him. "Neji," he laid his body flush atop the Hyuuga's and pushed Neji's hair behind his ears and turned his head so he could look in the older boy's eyes. "Hey," he said when Neji seemed to look at him. "You ok?"

A mummer.

"What?"

"S'good."

Shikamaru smirked as he leaned down and started kissing Neji neck. "Felt good, huh, baby?"

"Hmm.."

--

"Ugh….Fast-FASTER!"

Shikamaru pushed up into the Hyuuga as Neji came down on his dick. Somehow, they'd ended up back to chest with the older man riding Shikamaru. He pulled Neji's hips down onto his cock more forcefully as he pushed up quickly causing Neji to release shrill, broken moans.

Neji didn't know how he'd ended up in Shikamaru's lap or when the younger man handcuffed his wrist together but he wasn't complaining. He loved when Shikamaru dominated his body and used his body to make himself feel fulfilled. There was something terribly arousing about a dominating Shikamaru, not that he didn't love his lazy boyfriend but he loved when Shikamaru would simply do what he wanted to his Neji when he wanted too.

"Oh….Shikamaru! SHIKAMAR…UUUUUUU-AH!" Shikamaru continued to pull Neji harshly on his cock, striking his prostate with deadly precision.

"What's wrong, baby?" he whispered in Neji's ear, smirking when he heard the older release a broken sob and mumble something unintelligible. "What was that? Ugah…..Mmmphf"

"I gonna c…cum…" he whispered as he felt one of Shikamaru hands sliding around his waist, underneath his skirts.

He let his tongue trail Neji's earlobe as he gently tugged on the Hyuuga's penis. He shuddered when he felt how damp the cloth around the older boy's arousal was. "You can cum if you want to, sweetheart." He whispered hotly against Neji's ear. "Mmm…you're so wet here, baby. Are you wet for me?" At a keening groan the Hyuuga released, Shikamaru thrust into his body a little more harshly. "Mmm…you're close, huh? It's ok, just let it go, baby, just let it go."

Neji screeched as his back arched in Shikamaru's grasp as he came for what seemed to be an eternity before his vision went blank, the pleasure too much.

Shikamaru groaned as he felt what felt like gallons of cum released on his hand and that was enough to push him over the edge. He pushed his hips up once more before coming deeply within his lover. Panting, he wrapped his arms tightly around Neji's waist and rolled on his side, falling into a deep sleep.

--

When Neji awoke, it was nearly dusk. He groaned as he tried to move but realized he couldn't. Looking over his shoulder, Neji growled. _'I told him never to go to sleep without pulling out.'_ He thought forlornly.

"Shika…"he called gently, knowing deep with himself that his lover wouldn't hear him. "Shikamaru." he tried a bit louder. "Shikamaru!!"

'_Goddamnit! Why won't he wake up!?'_ he thrashed around in the younger boy's grasp and gasped when he felt something pulling at his entrance. _'If I've told him once, I've told him a thousand times not to go to sleep before pulling out!'_ He glared at the wall in front of him before smirking deviously to himself. Reaching down, he pulled one of Shikamaru's arms to his mouth and…

"AHH!"

--

Stare. "Stop laughing."

Giggle. "I'm not laughing."

Glare. "Yes, you are."

Guffaw. "No, I'm not."

Shikamaru glared at Neji across the bathtub as the older boy continued to laugh at him. He didn't really find it funny. Hell, if he bit Neji while he was sleeping, the Hyuuga probably would've screamed too.

"It really hurt, Neji."

The Hyuuga looked over at his boyfriend, his gaze softening as he practically swam to the other side of the tub. "I'm sorry, sweetie." He said quietly as he kissed Shikamaru's cheek. "But, I hardly nipped you."

"You drew blood!"

--

"My costume is ruined." Neji said sadly as he looked down at the semen, stained dressed.

"Let me see." Shikamaru said as he plucked the outfit out of Neji's grasp. "Wow, you really came a lot."

"Shut up!"

He chuckled quietly and pulled Neji to his side. "It shouldn't be so bad if you just soak it, huh?"

"Maybe…"

"Or we could always go get you another one. It's no big deal."

Neji nodded quietly before lacing his fingers with Shikamaru's and leaning against the younger boy's side. "Yeah."

Shikamaru smiled as he leaned down and kissed Neji lightly before pulling the Hyuuga by his hand out of the room.

--

"Umm…Kiba…maybe…yes, I understand. No, I don't think you should be so upset…b-but…Kiba…I-I'm sure Sh-Shino would un…understa-…well maybe…Oh, Neji!"

Shikamaru stopped pulling Neji when a timid voice called out to his lover. He looked over and found Hinata waving Neji toward the phone, hurriedly whispering to him and shoving the phone in his hands before rushing away to the kitchen.

The Nara moved to stand beside his boyfriend as he watched Neji half listening to the person on the other line.

Pulling the phone away from his ear, Neji smiled at Shikamaru before rolling his eyes at the phone. "Go ask Hinata where the vacuum is and start cleaning up the sugar in the tea room, please? This might take awhile."

Shikamaru nodded and walked into the kitchen, heading for refrigerator. "Hey, Hinata." He called, head buried in the icebox. "Where's your vacuum?"

"I…I think it's in the up…upstairs closet?" She said in her usual, nervous manner.

"Come on, Hinata! Don't you know? Aren't you positive?"

Shikamaru pulled his head out of the refrigerator and looked in the direction of the voices, raising an eyebrow. Kankurou was gesturing wildly at Hinata as the girl simply looked away from him, a light blush on her face.

"I…I apologize, Kankurou…"

"No, don't apologize! Make _me_ sorry for questioning you!"

"Hey," Shikamaru called, catching the attention of the other two people in the room. "She can't help it, it's her nature. She might grow out of it someday but until then, don't pressure her." He looked at the Hyuuga and gave her a gentle smile. "Thank you, Hinata"

"Y…you're welcome…"

--

By the time Neji came upstairs, Shikamaru had been finished cleaning for a good half-hour. He found his boyfriend drinking cooled rose milk tea and eating tea cookies while lying on the cream colored couch the Nara had come to favor in his years spent visiting the Hyuuga home.

"Hey," Neji said as he closed the door behind him.

"Hey," Shikamaru said as he placed the teacup on the small trolley beside him. "What took so long?" he sat up when he heard Neji release a long sigh and held his arms open to the older boy, smiling when Neji settled in his lap, placing his head on the Nara's shoulder.

"Kiba likes Shino." He said quietly.

"Obviously."

"Kiba told Shino."

"And?"

"Shino walked away."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Wow…How's Kiba taking it?"

Neji pulled away from Shikamaru and looked the Nara disbelievingly. "How do you think, you idiot?" Shikamaru looked at Neji blankly, expecting him to continue. "How would you feel if you told me you cared about me and I just walked away? He's a complete mess, he was bawling to Hinata about how miserable he was."

"Hmm."

"Hmm?!"

"I only asked because Kiba is one of the most unpredictable people I know and I wasn't sure of how'd react," Neji looked at his lover curiously. "but, now that I know, how about we go over and see him?"

Neji rolled his eyes. "He and Naruto are coming over tonight to spend the night. Sasuke's coming too but he won't be in the same room as us because Naruto doesn't want Kiba to feel bad about being alone. You can come too but if you do, you're to stay with Sasuke, ok?"

Shikamaru nodded once before pulling Neji back to him.

--

Shikamaru watched Sasuke for a moment longer before lighting a cigarette and looking out the window.

"Hey,"

"Hmm?"

"If you're going to smoke by the window, why don't you open it?"

Shikamaru turned around and looked Sasuke in the eye before exhaling a breath of smoke. "Because I don't want to, asshole." The last bit was mumbled but Sasuke heard it.

"What did you call me?"

"What did you hear?"

Sasuke glared at Shikamaru before marching over and opening the window. He turned around and went back to where he was sitting and smiled a faint smile before he heard the window close.

"Open the window, Nara."

Shikamaru smirked at him.

"Make me, Uchiha."

--

"It's ok, Kiba," Naruto said soothingly. "Even if he doesn't want you like that, you're still friends, right?"

Neji nearly gasped at the blonde's comment before Kiba started wailing all over again. He watched as his friend hid his face in a pillow to muffle his sobs. "You idiot!" Neji whispered harshly to the shocked blonde beside him. "Why would you say that?!"

"Well…er…he looked like he was about to cry again!" he whispered back.

"Idiot!"

_THUMP_

Naruto and Neji jumped at the sudden sound and looked at each other worriedly. "What was that?"

_SLAM_

"_Open that goddamned window!"_

_SMASH_

"_Make me, asshole!"_

_CRASH_

"_AH! What the fuck,Uchiha!?"_

_BANG_

"_I'm gonna fucking kill you!"_

--

"Why couldn't you just open the window?" Neji sighed as he dabbed his boyfriend's cut with iodine.

"It wasn't about the window anymore." He hissed at the sting of the antiseptic.

"I can't take you anywhere, can I, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, shaking his head as he wiped the blood off of his boyfriend's arms.

"He should've just did as he was told." He said as he turned his head away.

"I'm not a dog, Uchiha and I'm not your obedient little pet. Shut the fuck up and let Naruto take of you before I beat your ass all over again. Bitch."

"SHIKAMARU!"

So, here they were in Neji's bathroom, Shikamaru with a good sized cut above his eye and a bruise forming on his cheek, Sasuke with a series of odd cuts and bruises along his arms and neck. They'd all asked Shikamaru how he inflicted them and he refused to tell anyone so it would remain a mystery.

'_I should've known better than to put them in a room together,'_ Neji scolded himself. _'Shikamaru is far too stubborn to do what he's told and I forgot how arrogant Sasuke is.'_ He cut a strip of gauze and taped it above Shikamaru's brow before gently kissing the spot.

"You are one fine nurse, Hyuuga Neji." Shikamaru said as he wrapped his arms around the boy's waist.

Naruto finished wrapping Sasuke's arms with the bandages and threw the roll back in the first aid kit. When Sasuke reached out for him, Naruto stepped away and shook his head. "No, apologize to Shika first."

"Don't see why I have too." he grumbled underneath his breath.

Naruto glared.

Sasuke glared.

Naruto smirked.

Sasuke arched a brow.

"I'm calling Itachi to pick you up."

"H…hey, wait! Naruto!"

--

When Neji and Naruto returned to the eldest Hyuuga's room, Shikamaru and Sasuke were with them. Naruto sat beside Kiba with Sasuke next to him and Neji sat in Shikamaru's lap on the Inuzuka's other side.

"Shino called when you guys stepped out." He said quietly.

"What?"

"Why?"

"What'd he say?"

"Why'd you pick up the phone?"

Both Shikamaru and Sasuke slipped hands over their boyfriends' mouths.

"He said he wanted to talk to me tomorrow and that he was sorry for just walking away like that and he said…"

"Said what?" Naruto asked around Sasuke hand.

"That…that he misses me…"

Neji smiled at Shikamaru and snuggled up to his lover as the grip around his waist tightened. The Nara leaned down and quickly kissed his Hyuuga's cheek before standing, bringing said Hyuuga with him and hugging his lover's slender frame to his own.

He watched as Neji and Kiba climbed into the Hyuuga's large bed and looked over to find Sasuke embracing Naruto before the blonde ran over and scurried into the bed beside his friends. Shikamaru smirked when he saw Sasuke jaw clinch as Naruto and Neji hugged Kiba between them before turning off the main light and closing the door behind himself and the Uchiha.

'_I hope everything gets cleared up by tomorrow.'_

--

Chapter 2 of 3 is up!

You know, I really like writing this story as I liked writing 'By Your Side' but I'm glad it's almost done but there's gonna be more oneshots like it. =D

Umm..the one sentence Neji said in French meant: 'I am very sorry, my love. I wanted to do something special.'

I love French, it's such a beautiful language. =D

Until next time!

Please review.

-torib0o (01/02)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter has been a long time in coming especially considering when I started and the theme of this fic but here it is. As you all know, I'm pretty attached to my cross dressing Neji series so, rest assured, there will be more.

Now that all that's out of the way, I have to say that this chapter is dedicated to TenshiXXX because even though she probably doesn't remember it, she actually gave me the idea for chapter months ago before I even started writing this story. So you have her to thank for the setting in which my favorite scene will take place. You won't know what it is now but when you get to the end, I'll let you know what it was.^_^

ALSO! WHEN THE MENTION OF PIRATES COMES, THINK OF THE PIRATE COSTUMES IN THE SIMS 2 VIDEO GAME (don't own), IF YOU HAVENT PLAYED THAT, SORRY......google it.

ALL PRIOR WARNINGS PERTAIN TO THIS CHAPTER!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

–

The sun was shining through the blinds again and Shikamaru had a good mind to close them before the rays disturbed his rest any further but he sighed out a breath of relief as the light disappeared and he heard curtains close before the mattress shifted underneath added weight.

He turned his back to whomever crawled into his bed and wrapped the covers more tightly around his body, frowning when they were tugged upon. He heard the person huff as the bed shifted again and raised an eyebrow when the person started to tug on his blanket. Sighing a bit, he tugged his blankets out of the person's grasp, this time a bit more harshly and he couldn't help but roll his eyes when the weight disappeared at the same moment something crashed to the floor.

Against his better judgment, the Nara looked over the edge of his bed and softened when he saw the crumpled mass of hair curled up on the floor that he knew to be his lover.

"Hey, baby." he said, that sly smirk on his face even in the early hours of the day.

Neji simply huffed as he put his hand to his forehead, pulling it straight back along with the hair that covered his face and tried to frown at the smirk his boyfriend wore but despite himself, he knew it came as a pitiful pout.

"Come on, don't look at me like that, Nej." the Nara simply smiled as his little lover turned his head away towards the other occupants of the room.

Naruto was already curled into Sasuke's side, the two of the facing each other while the Uchiha held possessive arm around his blond's waist.

–

It was just past seven in the morning when Kiba, Neji, and Naruto awoke and because of his extreme nervousness for the day to come, Kiba decided to leave after a quick shower thus leaving Naruto and Neji to their own devices.

Now alone, Neji and Naruto climbed back into the Hyuuga's spacious bed and cuddled up to each other but after a few moment of huffing and puffing, they turned to each other and voiced their thoughts; they wanted to be with their boyfriends.

So, as quietly as they could, they tiptoed down the hall to the room where Shikamaru and Sasuke lay and both had to bite back a laugh and smile at their respective boyfriends; Shikamaru nearly curled into a ball at the head of his bed, his covers encasing him while Sasuke lay completely sprawled out, hair disheveled as a low snore worked its way from deeply within the raven.

They turned to each other, tiny smiles on their faces as a beam of light made its way from the window to land on Shikamaru's face, the Nara grunting and trying to turn away as the beam grew wider.

"Sasuke always snores when he sleeps alone." the blond whispered, playing with the leg of his boxers.

"Shikamaru hates to be woken up by anything but his natural clock." the brunet said just as quietly, tugging on the hem of the Nara Corp. t-shirt he wore to bed.

"Or you." the blond said with a grin.

Neji turned to Naruto and smirked. "Or me."

The two entered the room silently, Naruto shutting the door as Neji shut the blinds and pulled the curtains before either of them made their way to the double beds where each of their boyfriends slept, Naruto climbing in next to Sasuke without a flaw while Neji ended up on the floor.

–

Shikamaru pulled his covers back and Neji blushed at the site of his lover's naked body, quickly climbing in before surveying the room to make sure neither of their companions had seen his lover's little peep show.

Turning over to face the Nara, Neji trailed a hand down Shikamaru's side, stopping when he reached a bare hip. "Shikamaru," he gasped. "Where in the hell are your underwear?!"

"I think the better question is, 'Where in the hell are your clothes?' Don't you?"

Neji pulled far enough away to see that his lover was being serious but he could do nothing beyond tilt his head and look at the floor around the bed his lover was sleeping in, in said bed, and around the spacious room to the various pieces of furniture. Shikamaru's clothes weren't there and neither were anyone else's. Turning back over, he couldn't help but give his boyfriend a confused look.

"Sasuke clothes are gone too?"

A nod.

A sigh.

"What happened, Shika?"

The Nara had the good grace to look away as he ran a hand through his loose locks. "Well, after you and the guys went to bed, we came back here and......we...kinda got into it again." Normally, Nara Shikamaru wasn't one for beating around the bush and avoidance tactics but when dealing with his little lover, there were certain places he knew were dangerous to tread and Neji was not one any minimally intelligent person would want to make angry.

Chancing a glance back at Neji, Shikamaru sighed out a breath of relief when the smaller man simply shook his head before laying against his bare chest. Shikamaru let a hand trail down and rub the top of Neji's head before he began to stroke his back.

"You're always fighting with Sasuke; why can't you two just pretend you don't hate each other."

"I don't hate him, his existence is really of no importance to me."

"That's an awful thing to say, Shikamaru."

"It's the truth."

Neji simply sighed before he turned on his stomach, propping himself up against Shikamaru's chest. "So answer me this, what happened to your clothes."

"Well..."

–

_Flashback..._

_Closing the door to Neji's room, Shikamaru stretched his arms as a strangled yawn left his mouth. Hearing a scoff, he looked to his right where Sasuke stood shaking his head before walking down the hall and shutting the door their shared room for the night. 'This is gonna be fun.' he thought to himself a bit bitterly as he turned and began walking down the stairs, hoping he could find something in the kitchen to take his mind off of his ever brooding roommate._

_Rifling through the refrigerator, he eventually found a few left over slices of the pizza they'd eaten earlier that evening and a couple of garlic rolls and, after throwing them into the microwave, he leaned back against the counter and released a breath._

_In all honesty, he had no idea why he stayed at Neji's home that night when he could've very well gone home and rested comfortably without getting into an altercation with the Uchiha but he didn't mind the extra attention he got from his Hyuuga while the older boy played nurse to him. The thought brought a smile to his face but it was gone just as quickly as the timer went off on the microwave._

_Sasuke looked up at the sudden scent of food from where sat on his bed for the evening, reading the same book he had been earlier. He turned up his nose as Shikamaru sat at the small desk in the room, the Nara setting his plate in front of him before pulling out a pack of cigarettes._

_"You cannot possible be serious, Nara." Sasuke said, watching as Shikamaru pulled one of the thin white tubes from the carton, set it between his lips, and lit it, taking a drag before he exhaled the smoke and bit into one of his garlic rolls._

_Shikamaru ignored Sasuke as he continued to smoke and eat his food, trying, in vain, to imagine he was the only person in the room in which he was staying._

_"For Christ's-sake, Shikamaru, eating and smoking at the same time, can't you just pick one? And why can't you open a window?! Just because you want to get cancer doesn't mean you have to condemn us all to your fate."_

_Normally, Shikamaru was good at ignoring people who he couldn't care less about. Normally, Shikamaru would've simply gotten up and walked away. Normally, Shikamaru would tune out the mindless drivel spewing from his annoyance's mouth, however, this was not a normal situation._

_As loathe as he was to admit it, Sasuke's existence wasn't completely meaningless to the Nara. No, Sasuke wasn't meaningless but he was certainly at the bottom of Shikamaru's 'People of Mild Importance' list but there was something about the Uchiha that just got underneath his skin and, being the genius that he was, Shikamaru understood what it was quickly and easily._

_He and Sasuke were alike in so many respects that it was absolutely revolting save for one small difference; drive. Sasuke had spent the majority of his childhood and adolescent years trying to prove himself to people who paid him very little attention while Shikamaru always had people pushing him into various things. Sasuke sought acknowledgement desperately from the people he loved and cared for but Shikamaru always had that so he had no reason to push himself, not that wanted too anyway but there was always something pushing Sasuke to try harder than others, always something that made him think 'I have to do this' instead of 'I want to do this'. Shikamaru's entire life had been 'I wants' before the point he was currently at._

_He knew it was Sasuke's drive that annoyed him, not because he wished to be like the Uchiha but because he knew that's what made Sasuke so difficult to be around. His drive made him speak up and say what was on his mind when he deemed it frustrating enough whereas Shikamaru was content to simply ignore what was bothering him but this was something he couldn't ignore._

_He sighed, keeping his eyes on his plate as exhaled another breath of smoke. "You know, I'm trying like hell to ignore your annoying ass."_

_"I wouldn't say anything if you'd keep the window open."_

_"Yes, yes you would; you just complained about me eating and smoking at the same time, that'd be the next thing you'd hit on."_

_"Because it's disgusting, the tastes mixing in your mouth."He said with a scoff._

_"Your opinion."_

_Sasuke glared at the back of the Nara's head as he finished his cigarette before lighting another one. "You bitch."_

_"Fuck you."_

_Shikamaru didn't miss a beat between Sasuke's comment and his own and he heard the rustling of bedsheets and quick footsteps before a hand gripped his wrist and pried the cigarette from his fingers._

_Now, there were plenty of things Shikamaru was willing to deal with but few he wouldn't; the first being, one does not insult Nara Shikamaru's boyfriend or family. It simply didn't happen. The second being, one does not touch Nara Shikamaru or Nara Shikamaru's boyfriend in a way he felt was threatening and this was well over the line of threatening._

_Snatching his hand back, he pushed Sasuke away from him; not hard enough to hurt him but with enough force to put a fair amount of distance between them and let Sasuke know he wasn't in the mood._

_Sasuke, unfortunately, did not get the message._

_He stared at the Nara for a mere moment before briskly walking over to the younger man and pushing him, with as much force as possible, out of the chair where he was sitting, sending him to the floor in a most ungraceful manner. He stood there, smug, as Shikamaru raised himself to sit on his knees before looking back at the Uchiha with his ever bored expression, knowing it would make Sasuke angry._

_The Uchiha gritted his teeth as he crossed the floor once again, bordering on the edge of rage as Shikamaru simply looked at him as though he hadn't just been assaulted._

_The Nara stared waiting for the right moment to strike. As Sasuke reached him, the Uchiha growled fiercely and Shikamaru could see him beginning to lift his leg to kick him and in that moment, he struck. Just as Sasuke lifted his foot off the ground, Shikamaru pulled his fist back with as far as it could go, praying it would gain enough momentum as he let it fly, hitting Sasuke in the groin._

_He bit back a smile as the raven let out a small but pained cry as his legs buckled and he fell to his knees, cupping himself. Shikamaru took the moment to stand and grab a fistful of the other's spiky locks before slamming his head to the ground as many times as he could before a leg sweep underneath his feet and he fell back to the floor._

_He quickly got to his feet, though crouching with his hands dangling just above the floor and watched as Sasuke took a similar position, the Uchiha setting his hands on the ground. Neither said a word, they simply stared at each other and Shikamaru couldn't help but smirk when he noticed the blood on the entire lower portion of Sasuke's face. 'I can do some damn good work.' he thought to himself as Sasuke pushed off and lunged for him._

_It became unclear, over time, who had the upper hand but at one point during their squabble, Sasuke sent Shikamaru flying once again and the Nara had come very close to cutting his stomach on an odd glass fixture in the room, the object merely ripping his shirt clear down the middle._

_He glanced down at his bare chest and, for some reason, he found himself seething as he stomped back over to the stunned Uchiha and punched him in the face for the second time that evening. While he was down, Shikamaru took the opportunity to pull the back of Sasuke shirt over his head and punch the older boy in the back._

_Sasuke coughed as a cry clawed it's way from his mouth and pulled himself out of his shirt, holding his stomach and panting as Shikamaru loomed over him, that insufferable smirk still on his face._

_"Had enough yet?" Shikamaru asked though they both knew it wasn't a question. He smiled as the Uchiha bristled and desperately tried to suck air into his lungs. "Bitch."_

_Sasuke lunged off the floor once more, pain still coursing through his body, tackling the Nara again._

_End flashback_

_–_

Neji could only sigh aloud as he subconsciously traced small circles on Shikamaru's chest. 'I should've just put them in separate rooms.' he thought bitterly to himself, letting his hand trial downward to ensure no harm had come to the Nara's stomach as his boyfriend described but one thought stuck him then and he pulled away so he could lean up and look down at Shikamaru.

"But...what happened to your pants and your boxers?"

Shikamaru couldn't help but roll his eyes in annoyance at the question, not at Neji but at the memory of how he lost said items. He tightened his hold on the older boy's waist and pulling him back against him, he pecked his lips before sighing. "Don't worry about it."

"But-"

"Don't worry about it."

Neji stilled at his boyfriend's tone but nodded silently as he let his head rest against Shikamaru's chest, enjoying the rhythmic beating of his heart. He smiled when he felt fingers up and down his hip, the gentle movement luring him back to sleep when he heard an indignant squawk and a booming voice he'd learned to get accustomed to.

"Sasuke?! Where in the HELL are your underwear?!"

–

The next few days were calm and collected as their weekend ended and Neji went back to school while Shikamaru simply relaxed until he was to go and pick Neji up from school, something he enjoyed more than he was willing to admit because even though Neji looked more tired and worn out than he had when Shikamaru still attended school with him, it was the first time of the day when he would see his Hyuuga and nothing brought more joy to Shikamaru's heart than seeing Neji smile at him, no matter how tired that smile may be.

As he waited outside the school for Neji, Shikamaru lit up a cigarette, feeling some of his unknown tension slip from his body. He jumped, however, when a door opened up and closed harshly and looked over to find Neji panting and brushing some his hair out of his face though he wore his little blue cap with the white clouds on it. Neji merely looked at him before throwing his backpack onto the backseats of the car and crossed his legs at the ankle.

"What's the matter?" Shikamaru asked when he saw that familiar pout and when Neji didn't respond, he simply held his hand out and waited until manicured fingers slipped between his own and closed his hand on Neji's.

They sat there in comfortable silence while Shikamaru smoked his cigarette and looked out of the windshield until the smaller boy spoke quietly.

"Naruto told me you threw Sasuke's clothes out the window."

Shikamaru didn't think he'd ever chocked on cigarette smoke before.

–

"Make a left here."

"I know where I'm going."

"You said that twenty minutes ago when we got lost."

"Psht. We did not get lost."

"Then explain to me why we had to retrace our steps and go back to school to get started again."

Shikamaru simply rolled his eyes as he made the turn Neji told him to before they were outside a small store. Looking over at his boyfriend, Shikamaru watched as Neji leaned over the seat to get something out of his bag, coming back a moment later with a designer trifold wallet. He raised a brow at the accessory but Neji merely shrugged before getting out of the car.

As Shikamaru got out, he couldn't help but snort as he watched his Hyuuga's form shiver in the cool October air before opening his trunk and pulling out one of Neji's small, soft leather jackets.

"Put this on." he said as he thrust his hand out to the older boy.

Neji looked from the jacket to Shikamaru's face and back to the jacket before a small smile crept to his lips and he leaned up press a kiss to the corner of his Nara's lips. "Thank you, Shika."

"Mmm."

–

Shikamaru sighed as he raised a hand to ring Neji's doorbell. 'It never gets any easier.' There wasn't anything hard to deal with though and he certainly wasn't afraid or worried about anything, it was just _'Troublesome.'_ he thought to himself as he stuffed a hand in his pocket after looking at his watch.

After speaking with Hanabi a week prior, Shikamaru was almost sure that Neji's uncle didn't hate him as much as it seemed but he didn't like the looks the man fixed him with and certainly didn't like the way the man looked at Neji when he would bring his little Hyuuga home in the evenings. The looks weren't mean or callous, they were simply searching, questioning looks and at times, Shikamaru couldn't help but feel bad for the man but not nearly bad enough he realized when the door opened and Hiashi almost snarled at him.

"Is this really how you're going out this evening, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru simply nodded to the man and smirked when he heard the laughter of small children and the excited shouts and yelps of teenagers. "Full house tonight, Mr. Hyuuga?"

Hiashi visibly relaxed at that,_ 'The sound of respect.'_ he noted and nearly smiled at his nephew's guest. In all the years he'd known Shikamaru, before and after the Nara began dating his nephew, Shikamaru had always been quite impudent or was audacious the right word? Either way, Shikamaru had never shown what Hiashi felt was proper respect but now that he had, he felt something flutter within him, a feeling of happiness. Maybe this was Shikamaru growing up, maturing, showing he was ready to be serious.

Realizing that he'd drifted off for a moment, Hiashi clear his throat and nodded curtly. "Yes," he said as he moved aside a bit, allowing the Nara inside. "I do hope it won't be too much trouble taking Hanabi and her friends out this evening."

Shikamaru shrugged as he shook his head. "Naw, it'll be fine."

"I just worry about her sometimes, she's growing up so quickly."

"Hias-...Mr. Hyuuga, it's fine, trust me. I understand, you just want her to be safe." he sent the man a small smile. "It won't be too bad, there's only like, what, five of 'em? It'll be nothing with me, Neji, and everyone else there."

"I suppose you're right, Nara."

"Absolutely."

Hiashi couldn't help but let his eyebrow twitch at the boy's self assured tone. _'Insolent as always.'_

–

Shikamaru couldn't help but smile as he made his way up the stairs. He'd given a bit of thought to the idea of being deferential towards Hiashi, after only years of urging from Neji and he thought it might be good to start acting vaguely similarly to how his boyfriend wanted.

As he reached Neji's door, he sighed deeply when heard the myriad of voices, most prominently Naruto's as he fussed with someone whose voice who couldn't be but argued just as fiercely. Taking a breath and steeling his nerves, Shikamaru pushed the door open only to have the turn silent with his arrival.

"Umm."

"Out!"

"Get out!

"You can't come in yet!"

Shikamaru blinked as he was turned around and shoved out the door in less than ten seconds. _'What was that?'_

A moment later, the door opened up again reveling Kiba who was dressed, rather convincingly, as a hippie and Shikamaru noted that his normal look, as he looked at his friend's eyes through tiny, circular, orange glasses, didn't differ much from his costume.

"Sorry, man." Kiba said as he tugged on the bottom of the lime green vest wore, kicking the ground uselessly with his sandaled feet. "Neji's not dressed yet and he's throwing a fit. You know how he is; everything has to be as close to perfect as possible."

He only rolled his eyes as he heard a particularly loud shriek. "Yeah, I know."

Kiba glanced at the door behind him for a moment before looking at Shikamaru and letting his eyes trail up and down the other's body before he shook his head and a mirthful sound fell from his lips. "Neji is going to slaughter you when he sees your 'costume'."

Shikamaru couldn't help but smirk and shrug, keeping his hands in his pockets. "He probably will but he wanted to that 'themes' thing and he refused to tell me what he's dressing as so, this is what he gets." The two of them laughed for a minutes before the Nara tilted his head in the direction of his lover's bedroom. "So, where am I supposed to wait while he finishes?"

Kiba looked down the hall and started walking, knowing Shikamaru would follow him. Walking down the hall and back downstairs, Shikamaru knew where he was going. The house quieted as they continued the walk and by the time they reached their destination, the sounds of shrieks and excited sounds could no longer be heard coming from the other side of the house. It was times like this that made Shikamaru see the sense in having an abnormally large house.

When they opened the door, the two who were already in the room didn't bother to look up and Kiba. Never one to be ignored, the Inuzuka cleared his throat three times before either of the room's occupants looked in his direction.

"Are we ready to go yet?"

"Naw, Neji's not ready yet."

Shikamaru only watched as Sasuke rolled his eyes at Kiba's response before the Uchiha looked at him and he couldn't but smirk at the older boy as Sasuke glared at him. He rolled his eyes and looked back to Kiba when he noticed his companion had gone silent.

When his eyes fell on Kiba, he found the boy standing halfway across the room with his arms crossed over his chest and looking away from person standing directly in front of him. Judging by the way Kiba had his arms crossed across his chest and was looking away from Shino, Shikamaru's first guess would've been that the Inuzuka was angry if he hadn't seen how red Kiba's normally tanned cheeks were, those red triangles disappearing beneath his blush.

He was almost unaware that he smiled as Shino ran his hands down Kiba's crossed arms until he pulled them apart and held the brunet's hands in his own before he leaned down and pressed his cheek against Kiba's.

Shikamaru leaned against the door frame and watched with mild interest as Shino rubbed his face against Kiba's and the Nara had to bite back a grin. 'I never would've thought that Shino would the type to be touchy in public like that. Hell, I never thought Shino was the touchy type but I guess-'

"AWWWW!"

Everyone in the room jolted at the sudden squeal sans Sasuke, who'd obviously gotten used to the sudden loud noises his boyfriend made. Naruto bounced into the room and planted himself on Sasuke's lap, knocking the book out his hands and the breath out of his lungs. He brought his hands together and smiled as he rocked back and forth on the older boy's lap as he stared at Shino and Kiba who'd separated at the blonde's shriek.

"You two are so adorable!"

"Naruto..."

"Be quiet, bastard." He said as he turned around and glared at Sasuke before he looked back at everyone else and smiled.

"Oh, boy." Kiba muttered as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Shikamaru," he turned at the call of his name. Naruto smiled as he adjusted the bandana on Sasuke's head before fixing the eye patch over the older boy's black eye, ignoring the protesting sound the Uchiha made in his discomfort. "Stop whimpering, Sasuke."

"I'm not whimpering." he muttered petulantly.

Naruto only shook his head somewhat exasperatedly before he turned back to Shikamaru, that bright smile back on his face. "Neji's ready."

–

Shikamaru had to wonder why his boyfriend hadn't joined the rest of them in the library but he assumed there'd be a good reason for it, not that it mattered much, he simply wanted to see what was so important that he couldn't see his lover when he first arrived.

As he reached Neji's bedroom door, he could hear muffled voices speaking but decided against listening and knocked on the door. A moment later, Hinata poked her head out of the room and smiled somewhat nervously at Shikamaru before slipping out of the room and closing the door behind her.

"Is ready in there?" he asked somewhat teasingly. "I don't wanna have the door closed on me again. I swear, Hinata, for someone as small as you are, you're stronger than you should be."

She only blushed and lowered her head, the little halo on her head dipping down a bit as the thought of shoving Shikamaru out the door and slamming it behind his back a mere half hour earlier flashed through her mind. "I'm sorry, Shikamaru, we all just panicked a bit; Neji was very adamant about being finished before you saw him."

He simply shrugged and gave her a reassuring smile. "Yeah, I know. S'alright."

She looked through her bangs and smiled before nodding somewhat sheepishly before moving away from the door and allowing Shikamaru to enter.

–

"You would not believe the trouble I've had trying....to see.....you."

Shikamaru's words fell from his lips somewhat lamely as he finally saw Neji for the first time that day. Despite the fact that Halloween was on a Friday, Shikamaru had been told not to pick Neji up from school that day and that his lover would simply catch a ride with Naruto and Sasuke, something he wasn't please with but, what could he do?

Now, as Neji stood before him, Shikamaru was more than positive his heart had stopped in his chest.

–

It had taken more time than he knew was necessary but he wanted this to be perfect. He smoothed the skirt of the costume down one last time as the door opened and Shikamaru walked in. He noticed his lover's eyes were closed as he came through the door speaking, but stayed quiet until he knew what Shikamaru thought.

It had taken a long a time but he'd finally decided to wear the black witch's costume he'd purchased but that wasn't what had Shikamaru's jaw on the ground.

The skirt of the dress stopped high on his thighs and that was bad enough for Shikamaru but as he let his eyes trail down Neji's slender form, his eye landed on the purple, knee high boots the older boy was wearing and vaguely remembered Neji picking them up a few days prior at the small shop they'd gone to but hadn't given them any thought.

Between the top of the boots and the bottom of the dress, Shikamaru could see black, fishnet stockings and he had to look away from the sight of those beautiful, long legs wrapped in tight, purple leather.

Letting his eyes travel back up Neji's body until he rested on his face and he knew he released a sound of some kind but was completely unaware of what sound it was.

His makeup was flawless. A deep purple eyeshadow, nearly violet, was shaded perfectly on each lid; deeper towards the nose and lighter going out. His mascara was perfect and his eyelashes were fanned out so perfectly, Shikamaru was sure he could see each individual lash and his eyeliner was slightly different he noted, the lines more precise, more elegant.

Atop his head, was a purple witch's hat and he noticed Neji's hair was bit thicker but just as gorgeous as it normally was as the Hyuuga ran a manicured hand through it.

Stepping forward, Shikamaru let his arm wind around Neji's and pressed a short but lingering kiss to the side of the Hyuuga's mouth.

"You're absolutely gorgeous tonight, babe." he said as he pulled back and slightly and cupped Neji's cheek in his hand. "Beautiful."

Neji's face burned a harsh crimson and he had to look away. It wasn't a rarity for Shikamaru to voice how he thought Neji looked but there were times when Neji wasn't prepared for it. He smiled at Shikamaru and mummered a small 'thank you' before actually looking at the taller boy, not able to help the small frown that settled on his lips.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, you're absolutely beautiful, Neji."

He couldn't help but blush again and shook his hands at his lover's form. "Where's your costume?"

Shikamaru scratched his ear and laughed a nervous laugh. "You know, I've been asked that a couple of times tonight."

"And your answers were?"

"Well, you wanted to do that 'themes' thing but you wouldn't tell me what you were going as."

Neji rolled his eyes as his hands landed on his hips and Shikamaru nearly tilted his head in amusement when he saw the smaller boy's nails; black with purple french. Neji knew how to coordinate.

Neji couldn't help but sigh a bit as he looked up at the ceiling somewhat imploringly, as though asking what he did to deserve such a wonderfully genius, beautiful boyfriend who loved to test him so. His Nara wasn't wearing a costume but a fitted long sleeved green t-shirt, faded jeans, and, what looked like, green hightop sneakers. And Shikamaru was more than willing to go out just like this but he knew it would crush Neji's precious little heart so, he simply sat on the couch in his lover's room before the older boy said anything.

"You know, you're lucky I know you so well or I'd be unprepared at moments like this."

"Hmm?" Shikamaru watched as Neji walk into his closest and came back a moment with a costume. "And that's for?"

"You. Get changed, we're leaving in a bit."

"You're really gonna make me do this, aren't you?"

Neji's back was to Shikamaru, something he was thankful for when he rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's whining. With a soft sigh, he pouted his bottom lip and forced his eyes to tear up before turning back to Shikamaru.

"No, I understand, I just thought....you'd wanna do this with...me."

_'Goddamn it.'_ he swore bitterly when he Neji's lip tremble. He got up and moved to Neji, and, leaning down, kissed his lover's lip before standing up straight again. "I know you're not crying, stop it before you ruin your makeup. I'll get dressed."

Neji released a small gleeful sound as he sat down on his bed and watched Shikamaru undress.

"Oh, and Shikamaru?"

"Hmm?"

"Leave your hair down."

–

Hiashi watched in mild amusement as Neji and Hinata handed the orange, plastic jack-o-lanterns to the group of excited children before them. He supposed, in retrospect, it would've been a good idea to ask for an exact number when he asked Hanabi how many of her friends would be going trick or treating that evening and not settle for an answer like 'five or something' because now he had a hallway filled with at least twelve eleven year old children chattering excitedly as their parents thanked him for letting their child have fun with their friends before making a beeline back to their cars and speeding away.

_'At least Neji has a good amount of friends with him.'_ He thought somewhat amusedly as he watched the babysitters for the evening try to calm their charges.

–

"Okay, everyone!"

"Hey, little dudes!"

"Can you be quiet for a second?!"

Naruto, Kiba, and Kankurou tried to get the attention of the children before them and for a moment they stopped their chattering and fixed the boys with scrutinizing looks.

"Why should be we listen to you!?"

"Yeah, losers!"

Their jaws dropped and Shikamaru couldn't help but stifle his laughter as his friends were verbally abused by a group of preteens. His laughter stopped when Neji and Sasuke exchanged a quick look before the Uchiha made his way to his Hyuuga's side and Neji stuck his forefinger and thumb into his mouth and whistled.

The sound was horrid and immediately the room came to a standstill as the children looked at Neji and Sasuke and were instantly silent under gaze of two different yet equally frightening glares.

"I hope you're finished because if you're not, we will simply leave you here and the only people going trick or treating tonight, will be us." There was a group nod and Neji smiled pleasantly at the children before pulling on his witch's hat and sidling up to Shikamaru. "Alright, let's get going then."

–

The group walked down the street, enjoying the cool October air and the happy shrieks of children. Neji rolled his eyes as Naruto, Kiba, and Kankurou ran up to the house with the all the other little girl's and boy's and held out their own lanterns, hoping to get some candy as well.

The idea of wearing themed Halloween costumes, surprisingly, came from Naruto but Neji had to admit it was an interesting idea as he watched Kankurou run back up to Hinata, beaming, as he showed the large chocolate bar he got from the last house, his devil costume matching her angel perfectly. Naruto decided that he would go as a pirate and, not knowing what went with pirates, forced Sasuke to be one as well, him wearing an orange and black one while Sasuke wore blue and black, a good idea as Sasuke's eye patch hid the black eye he'd sustained a week prior. Looking at Kiba, Neji had to smile at the originality of the costumes; Kiba as a hippie and Shino as a cop but of course he liked his own and Shikamaru the best. He was, of course, a witch and Shikamaru was a warlock, sure they weren't juxtaposed but he thought they looked amazing.

As they continued their walk, Shikamaru noticed a small boy, one who'd been with them back out the house, trailing the rest of the children and the Nara couldn't help but wonder why he'd go out with his friends if he didn't want to talk to them. He watched as the boy looked at Neji before glancing quickly at him, Shikamaru, and looking away when he noticed the Nara had noticed him. 'Maybe they're not his friends.' He watched as the boy looked at the other children before looking back down at the ground and kicking a small rock. 'He probably wants to their friend but he's not there yet.'

Shikamaru nudged Neji in the side and when his Hyuuga looked at him, he simply nodded his head in the direction of the despondent little boy and when the child looked up again, he found Neji's eyes on him and looked away.

"What's the matter with him?" Neji asked lowly.

"He keeps looking at you."

"Why?"

"Of course I know the answer when I'm standing here with you."

"You usually do."

Shikamaru looked down at Neji and rolled his eyes at the smug smirk on the older's face. "Jerk."

"Mmm, yeah but you love me."

"Can't argue with that."

He leaned down and pressed his lips to Neji's, kissing him slowly. They stopped and for a moment, Shikamaru was lost to the sweet taste of Neji's mouth and the feel of that soft tongue against his own but then, he remembered where they were and who they were supposed to be looking after and he pulled away, pecking Neji's lips a few times as though weaning himself off of an addiction.

He smiled when he found Neji's eyes were still closed and his lips were slightly open and he couldn't help but duck his head down and kiss the boy once more. "Alright, that's enough." he said against Neji's lips.

He made a sound of protest but opened his eyes and smiled at his lover as Shikamaru laced his fingers with his own. When he looked back at where the children were, he found the same little boy staring at him and, for some reason, he felt a pang of sympathy for him. He tugged at Shikamaru's hand causing the Nara to look at him and he only smiled as he began to pull his boyfriend with him to speak to the little boy.

–

"Hi."

Neji raised an eyebrow. He certainly hadn't expect the child to speak to him first but he wasn't going to question it. "Hi," he said quietly. "I'm Neji, this is Shikamaru."

The child nodded at them but didn't speak. The three of them stood there in slightly awkward silence before the child sighed again. "I'm Jin, sorry for staring at you." Neji opened his mouth to speak but the boy finally looked up and locked eyes with him. "That's why you're here right, to ask why I'm staring?"

"You're pretty smart; yeah that's why we're here."

"Shikamaru!"

"What, he knows why we're here, why beat around the bush?"

"I swear, you're absolutely insufferable."

"Love you too, baby."

"Do you two make it a habit to talk about people when they're right in front of you?" They tilted their heads and looked at the boy as he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. For such a blunt question, it was barely audible. Raising his eyes again, he looked at them both, noticing their close proximity. "You're pretty." he said, it wasn't a compliment but an observation and he knew that both of the boys before him knew it.

"Thank you?" Neji was testing the water.

The boy looked directly at Shikamaru and in a quiet voice said, "You're a guy."

Shikamaru only raised an eyebrow in amusement, he'd figured this kid out but he knew Neji hadn't. "Yup."

Jin kept his eyes on Shikamaru, blinking once before a tiny smile crept on his face. "So is he."

Neji made a sound of surprise and Shikamaru couldn't help but laugh. "Yup; quite the looker, isn't he?"

"Shikamaru!"

"You're really beautiful though," Neji heard the boy say and he looked back down him and felt his heart clench a little at the sad look he was given. "You shouldn't get angry when he says things like that."

"I..."

"How do you get that beautiful?"

Neji looked at Shikamaru for a moment and the Nara simply nodded before he walked, leaving Neji and Jin by themselves.

–

"He threw my clothes in the bathtub and lit them on fire, that's why."

Neji stared, open mouthed as Shikamaru took a piece of candy out of one the various bags he was holding and stuffed it in his mouth.

He'd been asking his Nara repeatedly why he'd thrown Sasuke's clothes out the window and he'd finally gotten his answer. Though he knew Shikamaru had no reason to lie, he found it a little hard to believe that Sasuke had burned his clothes. "Why didn't we smell it then?"

"I don't know, I guess because you were sleeping."

"The smell would've lingered."

"All night, and well into the morning after he washed the ashes down the drain and every window in the room was open? Yes, of course."

Neji sighed and rested his head against Shikamaru's arm, smiling as he watched one of the other little boy's approach Jin somewhat hesitantly before he grabbed Jin's wrist and ran off. "Aww!"

Shikamaru looked down at Neji and smirked. "Aww?!"

"Shut up."

The Nara simply tightened his hold on Neji's waist and kissed his forehead. "When I don't say anything to you, don't get pissy."

"Shut up." he said again, not really meaning the words. He let his body lean into Shikamaru's, the younger boy easily supporting his body weight. "When is this gonna be over?" he asked quietly just as a rip of thunder sounded.

"It's not even that late yet."

"I know, but, I'm getting bored."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. When Neji was bored, there wasn't much anyone could do to entertain him, it was better to simply leave the brunet to his devices.

They watched the children run around for a while longer before a crash of thunder sounded overhead, much harsher than the last, and a flash of lightening lit up the sky. Neji grabbed onto Shikamaru's arm in shock as the Nara tightened his hold on his Hyuuga's lithe body, both relaxing for a moment as the sounds died down only to tense when they were drenched to the bone in the next instant.

Shikamaru chanced a look down at Neji only to find the smaller boy looking at him. He drew a deep breath as Neji's eyes locked with his own, his perfect makeup still intact while his long, thick tresses clung to his back and shoulders as his little dress stuck to his lithe figure.

Acting purely on instinct, Shikamaru reached up and cupped Neji's cheek in his hand, sighing when Neji's hand covered his own and milky white eyes looked at him confusedly.

Time was still for a moment as Shikamaru simply looked at Neji, his mind racing so quickly it was nearly blank. He couldn't help but stare at Neji as his dress soaked through, leaving little to nothing to the imagination, his slick hair and dark make-up giving him a painfully exotic look. Their eyes stayed connected as the Nara pulled Neji's body flush against his own, his heart rate increasing violently as he felt wet, slender hands trail up and grip the back of his neck. He leaned closer, his body completely out of his control, and felt Neji's lips brush his own and he couldn't help but pull the tiny form in his arms as close as possible until the sounds of disappointed cries and shrieks sounded through the area and the two were broken out their reverie.

Looking up, they found the majority of the children running toward Hinata where Hanabi headed when the first crack of thunder sounded, under the assumption that their host's sister would keep them safe. There were a few stragglers who decided to take shelter underneath a tree until Kankurou found them and dragged them to the larger group while yelling at them for hiding underneath a tree in a thunder storm.

Neji and Shikamaru looked at each other once more and Neji couldn't help but smile despite being soaked to the bone.

"At least my make-up's waterproof."

–

Hiashi nearly dropped the mug of tea he was carrying when his front door flew open. Assuming it was slammed open but unable to tell for in the next instant, all he could hear were shrieks, cries, and hurried talking that he knew was being used to placate the distraught children soaking the hardwood floor of his foyer.

Coming into the hallway, he found the group of preteens pulling off the outer layers of their costumes while Hinata and Hanabi handed out towels. Looking around the room he could see three of Hinata's friends squabbling over candy while two stood off to the side, watching in amusement as the one with odd facial make-up hit the blond over the head with his bag of candy and, instantly, the one with red markings on his cheek fell to his knees in an attempt to grab all of the stray candy.

He could only shake his head at his daughter's friends but looking around the room, he noticed that two people were missing.

As Hinata finished handing out towels, Hiashi made his way to his daughter and gently pulled her aside.

"Yes, father?" she asked as the man regarded her somewhat nervously.

He cleared his throat and straighted his back before speaking, his appearance now rather intimidating. "Where is Neji, Hinata? I have something I need to ask him."

The girl's eyes grew to ridiculous proportions and her face went bright red before she subconsciously looked to the staircase and then back to her father. "I...I d...don't know, f...f...father."

He knew she was lying but he assumed she would; Hinata was more loyal to Neji than a dog to it's master and, as terrible as the comparison was, there wasn't much Hinata wouldn't do for Neji. As she walked away, he let his eyes rove to the area where hers had before and found a trail of water from the door and up the stairs and he knew that it would simply be better to stay in the lower portion of the house with the shouts and screams of preteens than to trek up the stairs and pass his nephew's bedroom to reach his own considering the fact that he was more than positive Neji was 'entertaining' a guest.

With a sigh, Hiashi took his mug of tea and retreated to his library.

–

The moment he closed the door, Neji felt himself being spun around and pushed up against it. He gasped as cold fingers found their way underneath his dress, gripping his thighs as he was lifted off the floor.

"Shikamaru," he gasped as he was pushed farther up against the door, his hands flying to his lover's shoulders as he tried to balance himself. "Shika....mmm, w...wait a minute."

His hands flew to the younger boy's hair when teeth nipped at his neck and gentle hands caressed his inner thighs, just brushing the tops of his stockings.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was being near you all night?"

Neji gasped as Shikamaru's warm breath swept over his neck where the Nara's tongue had been caressing his flesh moments before. As Shikamaru pushed his body closer to Neji's, the Hyuuga felt exactly how hard it was for his lover to be near him.

Letting his hand glide down the younger's body, Neji let the tips of his fingers rest against the waist of the Shikamaru's pants. "I think I have an idea of how _hard_ it was."

"Fuck!" He swore as he felt Neji's fingers brush over where he so desperately wanted them to be. Licking a stripe up the side of the Hyuuga's neck, Shikamaru snapped the rim of one of the stockings against the smaller's legs. "How are your stockings up so high?" he questioned, not really asking Neji.

As he looked up at the older boy's face, however, Shikamaru knew there was something Neji wasn't telling him. He couldn't stop himself from kissing those beautifully, full lips before withdrawing a bit to push the skirt of Neji's costume up, being careful to mind that he was still holding the Hyuuga up, and his eyes widened at what he found.

"Are...are you wearing a garter belt?"

He knew he had his answer when not a moment after the words left his mouth, Neji's face turned a deep shade of red and older covered his face with his hands.

"It's pretty sexy." He mummered and when Neji looked at him, he couldn't help but smirk. "It's beyond sexy, really, if it's you wearing it." as Neji's face continued to redden, he slid his hand up the smaller's neck and up to his face before bringing the boy's face to his and kissing him again.

Shikamaru pressed his body back up against Neji's and he smiled when those long arms wrapped around his neck.

He pushed those full lips apart and caressed Neji's mouth with his tongue, reveling in the whimpers and soft moans that floated around their tongues and filled the room. Letting his hand trail along Neji's thigh, Shikamaru felt something lacy brush against his fingers and it that was all he could take.

The entire evening, from the time he set eyes on Neji, Shikamaru had to enact a certain amount of control over himself that he never felt necessary before during the duration of his and Neji's relationship. However, seeing him in that tiny, formfitting purple dress was all he could do before pouncing on the older boy. He was able to reign over himself well enough before that godforsaken rain started up and soaked them both to the bone, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination when looking at Neji.

Now, as he held Neji up against the Hyuuga's bedroom, the smaller panting gently yet harshly against his mouth, his fingers brushing against the older boy's undergarments as Neji trailed those long, pale fingers through Shikamaru's loose locks, it was all he could do not to drop the smaller on his ass.

He pulled back as slowly as he could allow himself and the smirk that settled over his lips as Neji tried to remain connected to him as he separated them, was inevitable.

Moving to the bed, he watched as Neji stood awkwardly by the door, trying to bring enough oxygen to his lungs to function. Finally, he noticed that Shikamaru wasn't standing before him and he looked to the bed and blushed as he noticed the way his lover's eyes roamed over his body.

Shikamaru licked his lips slowly, almost subconsciously and it only caused Neji to blush brighter as he tried to pull his skirt down a bit more as the wet material tried to ride up his body.

"Stop."

The word was nearly silent but the command seemed to reverberate off the walls of his bedroom as Neji looked up and into Shikamaru's eyes.

"Come here."

In any other setting, Neji wouldn't allow himself to be commanded by anyone but here, with Shikamaru looking at him with that expressionless expression, Neji wanted nothing more to bend to his lover's whim for there was something arousing, _alluring_ about a commanding Shikamaru.

Shikamaru watched as Neji crossed the room to him, the smaller's chest rising with every intake of breath.

Opening his legs a bit, Neji took the incentive to step between them and even though he was the one standing above Shikamaru, he knew he wasn't the one in control.

"Lift up for me."

Neji's breath hitched at the low tone in which Shikamaru spoke to him and for a moment he couldn't move until his lover spoke again.

"Lift up your skirt."

With trembling hands, Neji let his hands slowly glide down his body before gripping his skirt in his hands and lifting it upward, looking away from Shikamaru as he did so.

Shikamaru smirked once more as Neji looked away from him as the Hyuuga's, now perpetual, blush darkened. Placing his hands on Neji's knees, the Nara allowed his hands to travel up and grip milky, white thighs before snapping the garter against Neji's leg, reveling in the loud gasp that the older released in his surprise.

Neji gasped silently as he felt hand on his legs. The movement was slow and soft; his lover was always painfully gentle when his arousal was spiked. When lips began to kiss his inner thighs and hands pulled him closer by the backs of knees, he couldn't help but moan.

Shikamaru gently licked at the exposed flesh of Neji's thighs and let his hands trace the edges of the french knickers his lover wore.

He looked up at Neji's flushed face, the halting of his oral actions causing the older to look down at him. He held his lover's gaze as he let his thumb wander back behind Neji's sack, lightly grazing the heated orbs to brush against his perineum.

As Neji moaned at the contact, Shikamaru slowly pulled his hand away and looked up at his Hyuuga through lust-clouded eyes and when Neji looked at him, the Nara could only form one word.

"Strip."

–

Shikamaru had to swallow as he looked at Neji's body. The Hyuuga was in no way nude but after the older pulled off his dress, Shikamaru stopped him from removing any more clothing.

Underneath the witch costume, Neji was wearing a corset, a black corset with elegant, bright black and dark purple laces flowing from it, making it difficult to determine where one began and another ended. The garter belt was black as were the french knickers and thigh high, fishnet stockings. The only item of clothing adorning Neji's body that wasn't black were those knee length, purple boots and Shikamaru would be damned if he would allow Neji to take them off.

–

Neji had to bite back a grin as Shikamaru's eyes roved over his body and without a second thought, he stepped closer to the younger, placing his hands on the Nara's shoulders and bending closer to let his hands dangle down the younger's back.

"Shikamaru," the call was nearly a silent plea and when his lover looked up at him, Neji straddled him.

He leaned closer to his boyfriend, peppering tiny kisses, sucks, and licks across his face and neck until his check was pressed flush against the Nara's, ears listening to the light pants that fell from those lips that had claimed nearly every inch of his body.

He flicked his tongue against the lobe of Shikamaru's ear and whispered to his lover in that tone that made the Nara's toes curl from the first syllable to the last. "_Strip._"

–

If there was a particular aspect of Neji Shikamaru loved more than another, the Nara would have a difficult time telling which it would be. For though he was a genius, there was something spectacular about every single bit of his boyfriend but at the moment, this was topping the list.

Neji was still straddling his lover's lap, still in all of his undergarments sans his underwear, and though Shikamaru was naked and aroused beneath him, he was wriggling on the younger's lap, small mirthful sounds escaping him, as the Nara quickly ran his hands up and down the older's sensitive sides and thighs.

There was something about watching Neji like this, completely free and happy and it caused his heart to swell in his chest to know he was the one who brought Neji to complete happiness as he was in that this moment.

When soft hands rubbed gently at his neck and pale eyes looked concernedly into his own, he raised a questioning brow.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why?"

Neji blushed a bit but answered nonetheless, "Your hands stopped moving."

And with the answer he gave, Shikamaru couldn't help but smirk. "Ah, you're mad 'cause I stopped playing with you?"

Neji sputtered at the smirk on Shikamaru's face but the words on his lips quickly died when his lover pulled him closer and brushed his lips against his own, those once playful hands gripping his hips tightly, one continuing on it's journey downward and gripping the taut flesh of his ass tightly.

He moaned softly when those lips broke away from his own and soft kisses were lain across his cheek to his ear, shuddering when his cheeks were parted slowly and a finger ran over his sensitive hole.

He was lost in the feeling of Shikamaru's finger simply running over his opening and gasped when his lover slipped the tip of one those thick digits in him.

"W..wait" he gasped out as the finger began to thrust into him, trying not to thrust back despite how his body desperately craved the attention it was receiving.

Shikamaru looked up at Neji as he slowly retracted his fingers and watched as the older boy all but fell off of his lap and crawled back up the bed and threw open one of his bedside drawers to pull out a nearly empty tube of lubricant and groan at it's lack of content.

Moving up the bed to sit beside his little lover, Shikamaru gently took the tube from him and lay back on the bed before pulling Neji to straddle him once more.

"For what we're doing, it's enough; don't worry."

Neji looked down at him and nodded, smiling when he felt those slightly rough hands run down his thighs yet again and pull at his garter belt before coming back to his ass.

"Turn around for me." Shikamaru said, releasing his hold on the smaller's body, waiting for him to turn.

When he was turned around, he looked over his shoulder at Shikamaru, his long hair falling over his shoulder, and raised an eyebrow.

Shikamaru raised his hand to rub the soft flesh of Neji's bottom before looking the older in the eye. "Part yourself for me."

–

Neji drew in a breath, nearly sobbing. He was still straddling Shikamaru as his lover's fingers thrust quickly into his hole. The feeling was something so incredible that the Hyuuga was now bent over at the waist, his head resting on the bed beneath them.

Shikamaru watched the tiny, subtle movements of Neji's body as the older panted wildly.

"Amazing." He said under his breath and when a shrill sound escaped Neji and he began to tighten around the Nara's fingers, Shikamaru pulled the digits free of his Hyuuga's body.

Looking over his shoulder, Neji gave what he hoped was a glare but judging by the strained smirk on Shikamaru's face, it was less than.

"Are you ready?" he asked him.

Panting, Neji could only nod and moan as Shikamaru turned him around and pulled him up. As his head rest against the Nara's neck, he felt the younger's body rumbling beneath him and looked up into mirthful, brown orbs. "What?"

He trailed a down Neji's thigh, just barely touching the top of one those sinful boots. "Nothing." he said dismissively in that tone that he knew drove Neji mad and the glare he received for it made him continue. "I just thought you might want to go for a ride in your little outfit but I don't mind-"

"What are you saying?" Neji sat up on Shikamaru's hips, his lack of energy forgotten as his boyfriend looked off to the side, seemingly ignoring him. Neji's eyes narrowed and he poked his lover in the chest with one of those perfectly manicured fingers. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing, _Shikamaru."_ He said his lover's name as though it was a curse. "That reverse psychology stuff you like to pull won't work on me."

"Of course not, baby." He said quietly, responding to Neji as he allowed his hands to rub up and down those beautifully pale thighs, gently guiding Neji to move back a bit.

"And don't you can pull one over on me!"

"Never, love." The response was just as quiet as the previous and as he positioned Neji over his straining flesh.

"That's righ- oh!"

"Shh," Shikamaru mummered softly as he rubbed his throbbing member against Neji's hole. "If you don't wanna go for a ride," he said through clenched teeth. "I can go take of this myself."

"No!"

Shikamaru smirked up at Neji as he held the older's cheeks apart, sighing as one of those soft hands took hold of his stiff flesh and held it upward as he helped lower his lover onto his lap.

Neji's breath quickened as he felt Shikamaru enter him and slowly begin to fill him. Despite the numerous times they'd done this, he still couldn't seem to get used to the length and girth of that magnificent piece of flesh slowly filling him.

Subconsciously, he clenched his eyes shut as he squeezed his Nara's shoulders, digging his nails into the boy's flesh as his breaths came shortly. The feeling of being filled would be something Neji was sure he'd never be able to accurately describe; the pain, the pleasure, the completion, all of these things elating and varying as his body, so sensitive from by his arousal and ready for release, accepted his lover.

Shikamaru drew a breath as Neji's nails dug into his shoulder and watched as Neji's eyes clenched, feeling a bit of pride for being both being the only one to watch Neji come undone and causing it.

As the smaller began to rock his hips slowly, Shikamaru couldn't help but release a groan as his hands traveled to those tiny hips and held on a whisper passed through his lips, both a prayer and a plea. "_Fuck..."_

–

"Mmmm, YES!"

The yell reverberated off the walls as Shikamaru held onto Neji's hips, thrusting upward as his lover bent back slightly, running his fingers through that curtain of dark hair.

Spurred on by the yell, Shikamaru thrust up into Neji, nearly throwing the older off of him, if not for the bruising grip on the Hyuuga's hips. Neji had always been particularly, physically sensitive so it was no surprise, but something very welcome, to see Neji trail his hands over his own body as he thrust into him. He stuck his tongue out in concentration as he watched Neji's hands trail down his neck to his chest where his nipples stood firm, just barely visible through the thin material of the cloth corset adoring his lover's abdomen.

"Shikamaru! Oooh!" his name was a moan, his favorite way to hear it as he gave another particularly rough thrust, driving directly into his lover's spot. "Oh...oh....ooooh! Harder! _Fuck me harder!_"

–

Shikamaru could feel himself unraveling, teetering dangerously on that ledge that would push him into blissful paradise as he felt his cock swell within Neji as the older's entrance clenched around him.

Unknown to himself when exactly, Shikamaru had flipped Neji onto his back and was thrusting as hard as he ever had into his lover's tiny body while being urged for more by his pale eyed beauty. He longed for this feeling of near control over Neji's body in throes of passion as those long legs wrapped around his waist.

He groaned aloud as he felt legs tighten around his body, vaguely noticing that his lover only had lost both of his boots and one of his stockings. He gasped as he felt nails digging into his neck as Neji released a strangled sound and tightened around him even more, signaling his orgasm wasn't far off.

"Shika....Shikamaru," he panted "Oh....oh my _God_, Shikamaru.....Oh Shika, I'm gonna...I'm gonna _come__!_"

As close as he was to release Shikamaru couldn't help but smirk as he groaned at the tiny voice in which Neji spoke.

"Yeah?" he teased him, the strain in his voice obvious. "You're gonna come?"

"Uh, YES!"

He eased a hand down between them and rubbed his thumb over the red tip of Neji's erection, spreading the evidence of his arousal around. "Oh, baby," he cooed softly in the older boy's ear. "You're so wet down here; who makes you wet, babe?" When he received only a moan in response he began to pull his hand away to which Neji quickly protested.

"No!"

"I thought you were ignoring me, sweetheart." he panted as he took hold of Neji's erection, once more circling the tip. "Now tell me who's making you so wet, baby." he groaned as Neji tightened around him and gasped. "Gonna come now, babe? Are you gonna come and shoot all over me, clench that tiny hole around my hard dick and make me get you wet inside?"

Neji gasped as Shikamaru's words assaulted his ears. As much as he wished he wanted to, he couldn't escape the Nara's words as they assaulted his senses and drove him that much closer to orgasm.

As his lover continued to talk, Neji couldn't do anything more than hold Shikamaru's body closer to his own as the younger dove into more deeply, assaulting his prostate with painfully precise hits.

Shikamaru gasped as Neji stilled completely in his grasp, closed his eyes as he groaned, and thrust in as deeply as he could, feeling warm fluid hitting his chest and chin. He felt Neji tighten painfully around his throbbing arousal and his orgasm came just a moment later, a bright flash of white appearing before his eyes as he felt his release rip through him.

Neji released the quietest of sounds as he finally climaxed and when Shikamaru came just after him, he moaned quietly as the liquid warmth filled him to the brim, some forcing itself out because Shikamaru was in him so deeply.

Shikamaru was still releasing when Neji had started to calm down some and when his lover finally stopped, Neji only ran his fingers through loose, sweat soaked, brown locks as Shikamaru lay on top of him.

"That good, huh?" he asked in a near whisper as the younger turned his head.

"Don't wanna move."

"When do you ever?"

"If I move, then you'll have to deal with the flood that pours out of you."

"Shik....Shikamaru! _Must _you be so _vulgar_?"

The Nara propped his chin up on Neji's chest and smiled. "Yes."

–

As Neji exited the bathroom later that night wearing one of Shikamaru's shirts, towel drying his hair, he felt a pair of hands land on his waist before he was plucked off the floor and shaken roughly by his 'assailant' as they made 'threatening' growling noises.

He made sounds of protest as he was flung over their shoulder, keeping his towel over his eyes to aid in the 'mystique' of the moment, and quietly screamed as he thrown down in the middle of his spacious bed and felt 'agressor' climb over him.

He laughed quietly as he heard his 'captor' ask in a gruff, albeit familiar, voice, "Is this a trick or treat?"

"Is what?"

"Will it be a trick or treat?"

"Will what?"

"When I move this towel, will either you or I get a trick or treat?"

Neji heard the waver in the tone and pulled the towel off his face and sat up until his forehead touched Shikamaru's and looked into those brown eyes he'd been watching for countless years of his life.

"Everyday with each other is a treat," he said as he allowed Shikamaru to press his lips to his own. He felt that familiar, slick muscle push through his lips and caress his tongue for only a moment before his lover pulled back and smirked at him, smirking before capturing his lips once more.

"And don't you forget it."

–

A/N: The End!

Ok, so this story was written in a total of about 5 days in the past 3 months which isn't to say total a whole 120 hours.....maybe 30-40 something but dude, do you see how long this is?! It's 24 pages long!

So, I'm sorry about the two month waiting period. I know I said I'd have it done over mid-winter break but here it is spring break and it's just finished.

I dunno when or what the next update will be of but it'll probably be something by next week this time since I'm having oral surgery Tuesday. Whoopie.

The part with Jin was just filler bullshit and I've got no clue where it came from but I think the next story I write for this AU will have him and Neji having a little talk ^_^

BY THE WAY! - My favorite scene was the one where Neji gets soaked to the bone in the rain ^_^

Please review! I mean, if you sat here and read a 11,000 word chapter, don't you think you can say what you think?

-torib0o(04/05)


End file.
